Последний вальс Сириуса Блэка
by Puhospinka
Summary: Он ждал это встречи


**Название:** "Последний вальс Сириуса Блэка"

**Автор:** Пухоспинка

**Бета:** Алисия

**Пейринг:** СБ, дом на Гриммаулд-плэйс

**Рейтинг:** G

**Жанр:** драма

**Категория:** джен

**Саммари: **он ждал это встречи

**Предупреждение:** АУ

**Дисклеймер:** герои и мир принадлежат Ро, но звезды принадлежат всем. Ро их гасит, мы – зажигаем

**Размещение:** с согласия автора

_Написано на «Последний бал Сириуса Блэка», команда Sirius B (внеконкурс)_

_Танец: Paul Mauriat – Toccata_

Было неловко признаться даже самому себе, но Сириус любил свой дом. И, как ни странно, тот отвечал взаимностью.

Но сейчас особняк молчал, и в тишине этой угадывалось едва заметное неодобрение. Сириус провел рукой по стене, богато украшенной резными дубовыми панелями. Они потемнели от времени, придав комнате мрачный вид.

Глодала мысль, что не дело сидеть сиднем в четырех стенах, пусть даже в этих стенах двадцать с лишним комнат. Надо бы привести в порядок... да хотя бы себя.

Можно Поппи попросить свести татуировки. Всего-то два взмаха палочкой - и кожа станет чистой. С магическими рисунками могли бы возникнуть проблемы. Но откуда в Азкабане волшебство? Потому и кололи вот так, по-магловски – шило да банка с черной краской. Гарри как-то спросил – не больно? Смешно. Разве ж это боль. Напротив, приятно чувствовать, что ты еще живой. Когда острая игла точными, быстрыми уколами бьет незатейливую вязь рисунка, вдоль позвоночника пробегают волны теплой щекотки. На один только контур уходило по полдня. Палочкой быстрее. Они с Джеймсом как-то забрели в лавку к индийскому магу. Старик был весь в татуировках, и ребята завороженно смотрели, как двигаются по его рукам змеи.

Он работал быстро, палочка в сухих узловатых пальцах вибрировала так сильно, что ее конец виделся размытой дугой. А на спине у незнакомого клиента проступало изображение крыльев. Дорогое удовольствие. Сильная магия. Летать не научат, а вот уцелеть помогут, смягчат падение, если вдруг что.

В Азкабане все просто. Каждая наколка имеет свое значение, там не били татуировки для красоты.

Перевернутая чаша – «Несправедливо осужденный». Тихоня щербато скалился: «Тут кого ни спроси – все пострадали ни за что, окромя Блаженной Беллы. Да и ту нужно в Мунго, к Лонгботтомам», - но послушно выбивал на пергаментной коже изящные обводы Святого Грааля.

Колючая проволока больно впивалась в ступни, цеплялась за изодранную арестантскую робу, и сейчас она обвивает торс - «Прошел все круги ада». Тогда Сириус уже почти ничего не чувствовал. Дементоры отняли все. Совсем все. Он и к Тихоне-то не помнил, как пришел. А тот посмотрел на Блэка, сплюнул и принялся колоть.

Еще слезы – «Мама, прости меня». Как же без этого. Простила ли? Портрет молчит. Спросить бы. Не буду. Она ведь может и ответить. Только куда потом с тем знанием? Лучше не думать о матери. А о… нет, о нем лучше совсем не вспоминать.

Сириус поплотнее запахнул халат на груди. Уж очень тихо в доме.

О чем он думает? О татуировках? Бред. Восстанавливать особняк надо. Сириус чувствовал себя недостойным его.

Постарался вспомнить, каким дом был тогда, в детстве. Память услужливо подсунула гладкую облицовку из кирпича, перемежаемую узором из белоснежного камня. Мать всегда строго следила за фасадом. Огромный парадный зал обычно стоял мрачным. Но когда родители давали прием, он наполнялся огнями сотен свечей – считалось, что использовать люмосы – плебейство. Сейчас Сириус отлично понимал мать. Читая книгу в компании одинокой свечи, он вдыхал терпкий запах воска и чувствовал себя почти живым. В нем что-то скулило и просило выхода. Наверное, это душа.

Резные перила надо отполировать, огромный камин, украшенный изразцами, вычистить…

Дом словно вздохнул в предвкушении, и маленькая точка внутри Сириуса потеплела. Он иногда думал - ничто не способно разжечь в нем пламя, но время шло, а крошечный тлеющий в груди уголек если и затухал, то только для того, чтобы разгореться ярче. И мелькали мысли - не сиюминутные, быстрые и бессмысленно-осушающие, вроде того, как там Гарри, не болеет ли, или «Снейп-мерзавец-чтоб-ты-сдох-не-могу-тебя-больше-видеть», а длинные сладкие видения, в которых – когда-нибудь – этот дом оживает. Его можно подарить Гарри. А если откажется, сделать так, чтобы он полюбил старый особняк, как его любит Сириус, увидел душу рода. Да и мальчишка Нарциссы – дурная кровь, но все же родная. Блэком не бывают наполовину. Еще есть дочка Андромеды, смешное милое солнышко. Думает, я не знаю, как она косится на Рема. Никому не расскажу, почему она то и дело меняет цвет волос на оранжевый, словно апельсин.

Сириус провел рукой по нечищеным доспехам у лестницы. Кричер, старый, верный бездельник. Прости, что вот так. Не уберегли, оставили одного в пустом и холодном доме. И ты виноват здесь меньше всего. Но даже ты не можешь аппарировать в Азкабан, хотя я знаю, как ты бился о неприступные стены тюрьмы. Когда Сириус стал для Кричера предателем крови? Через год, два, три года одиночества? Не тогда ли, покинутый семьей, эльф окончательно сошел с ума?

Бежевую гостиную мать любила больше всего. По вечерам леди Вальбурга музицировала. Иногда приходили кузины, но матери они не годились в подметки. Сириус любил танцевать. Сейчас он знал, что не сделает ни одного верного шага. А тогда, давно, Вальбурга взмахивала палочкой, становилась напротив сына, рояль начинал играть. И они кружились по ярко начищенному паркету.

Белый рояль, покрытый слоем пыли, выглядел таким же покинутым, как и весь дом. Да и кому играть? Не охламонам Уизли, в конце концов. Единственный, кто мог извлечь из инструмента хоть что-то, напоминающее музыку, был Снейп – но никогда бы этого не сделал. Не в этом доме.

Крышка откинулась с негромким стуком, Сириус прикоснулся к клавишам цвета слоновой кости. Как там…

Он услышал эту мелодию перед… Перед тем, как погибли Поттеры. Рука потянулась за палочкой. Кисть шевельнулась в, казалось, давно забытом движении – и над роялем полетела музыка. Легкая, как то лето восемьдесят первого. Она словно спрашивала о чем-то, тянула за собой.

Он сбросил халат. Выпрямил спину, вздернул подбородок и положил правую руку на лопатку воображаемой партнерше. И… Раз-два-три – на носочки… Раз-два-три… музыка летела, кружилась над ним, смеясь и ободряя. Раз-два-три – и назад, раз-два-три – перекатиться…. Сириус закрыл глаза. Босые ступни скользили по паркету, в лицо бил весенний ветер. Тело зажило отдельной жизнью, о Мерлин мой, что сказала бы леди Вальбурга, но ее здесь нет, и под потолком несется сумасшедшая Токатта. И Сириус летит над полом, смеясь – голова кружится, безумный танец захватил. Еще немного, и потеряв равновесие, рухнет на пол. Сознание отключилось – как много, оказывается, помнит тело – в татуировках и шрамах, оно помнит уроки леди Вальбурги: и спину прямо, подбородок выше – и на мысочки. Мысль не успевает за ногами, ветер становится сильнее – и Сириус кричит, что вот, сейчас, уже он упадет, а пока нет сил остановиться, и он врезается в стену, пахнущую почему-то дешевым тряпьем, сыростью, влагой и смертью. И обжигающим холодом. Боль бьет по рукам осколками стекла, а по коленям - каменным полом, холодный липкий воздух душит, Сириус хрипит, хрипит без остановки – легкие бессильно сжимаются. Перед глазами пляшут красные тени, музыка обрывается так резко, словно кто-то швыряет Силенцио на весь мир.

А Сириус лежит, касаясь небритой щекой холодного каменного пола. Слезы катятся, стекая по лицу. Что же это – недотанцевал?

Голоса доносятся словно сквозь пуховую подушку. Они гудят назойливо, требовательно – а пол приятно прохладный, совсем не хочется вставать. Но, наверное, надо.

И Сириус поднимает голову.

Перед ним мертвенно-бирюзовыми разводами мерцает гладь Завесы. Осколками стеклянного купола, которым она была накрыта, усыпан... весь Зал тайн. И какой-то волшебник с безумными глазами трясет его, что-то крича в лицо.

И самое дурацкое, что можно сделать в такой момент, это спросить:

- Где я?

_Конец_


End file.
